


Taking Care of Moony

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Ridiculously sweet Sirius, bath tubs, post-moon Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: Sirius takes care of Remus the day after a rough full moon.





	Taking Care of Moony

Remus groaned miserably as he tried for the millionth time that morning to position his aching body comfortably enough to get some sleep. Of all the things he hated about his transformations, this had to be the worst. Transforming was painful, of course. Most of the bones in his body had to break and shift and his muscles tore and it was no less excruciating every single time but at least in the back of his mind he knew it wouldn’t last. It was a few minutes of pain and then a night of running through the woods with his friends by his side. Chasing Prongs through open fields, sniffing out Wormtail when he hid in tall grass or bushes, wrestling Padfoot and watching the dog proudly bark and jump around when Moony let him win occasionally. The pain was almost worth the fun that followed.

But the morning after was always a nightmare. Waking just as the sun rose, unsure if he had hurt himself or anyone else, usually sporting at least one or two new gashes on his body that would permanently scar. Sometimes opening his eyes to see a deathly pale Sirius hovering over him, forcing a smile and telling him everything was fine, even though Remus could see the fear in his mate’s eyes as he performed healing spell after healing spell trying to prevent Remus from bleeding out.

Sirius had become exceptionally gifted at healing magic over the years.

And even once that was all said and done, his broken bones healed and his wounds patched up, there was the horrible ache that ran through his entire body. Remus never knew how long it would last. Sometimes he’d be sore for a day, other times he’d be bedridden for almost a full week. What good was being stuck in bed if he couldn’t even get comfortable enough to sleep?

Gingerly he lifted his body and tried to turn onto his side, curling into a ball and pulling the heavy comforter around him as he buried his face in Sirius’ pillow and whimpered almost pathetically. It was no use.

He heard the bedroom door creek open but he didn’t have the strength to look up. Not that it mattered, only he and Sirius lived in the flat anyway.

“You awake, Moons?” Asked Sirius softly.

“Unfortunately.” Remus muttered. He heard Sirius’ bare feet padding across the hardwood floor and then the bed dipped beside him and Sirius’ fingers carded gently through his hair.

“Still can’t get comfortable, love?” Remus could feel the sympathy coming off his lover. He hated making Sirius worry. “Even with all those potions you took…” Sirius sighed. It wasn’t a question, really. Sirius knew that some moons were just worse on Remus’ body and no matter how many potions and painkillers he took, he’d still be in agony. “My poor Moony…” The hand in Remus’ hair had moved down, smoothing over his shoulder and down his arm. Remus let out a somewhat content sound, enjoying the feeling of Sirius’ large, warm hands on him. There was more healing power in those hands alone than any potion or spell he’d ever been given, he was sure of it. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on how nice it felt to have Sirius touch him. All the love and devotion he could feel from the other man in such a simple gesture, one of the perks of the bond they had between them.

“Come lay with me, Pads…” Remus’ request was barely a whisper. He wanted Sirius to climb into bed and curl his body, so warm and perfect, around his aching, broken one. He thought for certain that would be the only was he could get comfortable enough to close his eyes and sleep.

But Sirius didn’t. “Sorry, Moons. Not right this second. I’ve got something I have to check on, but I’ll be right back, okay?”

Remus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from whining pitifully at the denial of his request. Technically Sirius was suppose to be working on Order business today, but he had convinced Dumbledore to let him do paperwork at home so that Remus wasn’t alone, and for that Remus should be thankful and not demand too much of his lover’s attention.

Sirius bent and kissed the top of Remus’ head and the bed shifted again as the dark haired man stood and left the room. Remus squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will all of his muscles to relax. They were all very stubborn, apparently.

Moments later, Remus was surprised to hear Sirius return. “Hey Rem, I know you’re hurting pretty bad but…d'you think you’ve got it in you to get up?”

 _What_? Remus thought, shocked by the question. Usually Sirius fussed over him like worse than Madam Pomfrey had in school, refusing to allow him to move and insisting on constant bed rest for at least the first day after a transformation. There was something to Sirius’ tone also. He seemed very eager. Taking a deep breath, Remus tried to push himself up into a sitting position. His arms shook under his own weight.

“Moony!” Sirius gasped, hurrying to the side of the bed and catching Remus around the shoulders to help him up. “You prat, I didn’t mean for you to get up by yourself!”

“I’m perfectly capable, Padfoot.” Remus lied. Sirius rolled his eyes, but he didn’t bother to argue.

“Right, well, for my own sake then just let me help you, alright?”

“Where are we going?” Remus asked, leaning heavily against his boyfriend as they slowly stood up. He heard both of his knees pop and both he and Sirius flinched.

“Not far.” Sirius responded vaguely. His arm was strong and sturdy around Remus’ back, helping him balance and holding most of his weight. They gradually made their way out of the bedroom, Remus making an occasional sound of frustration or discomfort and Sirius whispering soft words of encouragement. Their flat was very small, so it didn’t take very long for Remus to realize he was being lead to the bathroom. With the door cracked open only slightly, Remus could smell essential oils like lavender, marjoram and eucalyptus before he could see the bathtub (which it seemed Sirius had magically enlarged) filled with steaming water. The smell alone made Remus sigh in relief and Sirius grinned, turning to kiss the side of his head.

“Lily told me about a few pain potions that are meant to be added to a bath. She said they may do what the oral potions can’t do for you. Either way, it’ll probably help you relax at the very least, right?”

Remus nodded, eyeing the bathtub longingly. It looked like it would feel amazing. “Are you coming in with me?” He asked hopefully. As wonderful as the bath sounded, he couldn’t help the fact that all he wanted above anything else was Sirius.

“Unless you don’t want me to…” Said Sirius, shrugging. “If you’d rather have some time alone, I underst-”

“No!” Remus objected, tightening his grasp on the shorter man as if Sirius might just leave anyway.

“Alright,” Sirius chuckled and carefully helped Remus sit on the edge of the tub. “Calm down, Moons. I’m not going anywhere.” He pressed his lips to Remus’ forehead and his hands found the hem of the werewolf’s t-shirt, pulling it up over his head. “I’m going to take care of you, love.”

Remus smiled tiredly. “You always take care of me, Padfoot.”

“And I always will.” Sirius offered his arm to help Remus stand so he could remove his pajama bottoms and boxers. Then he threw his own shirt and jeans off much quicker. Sirius stepped into the water first before turning his attention back to Remus to make sure he didn’t slip.

Both he and Sirius sunk down into the water at the same time, positioning their bodies so that Sirius was sitting against the tub with Remus between his legs, reclining with his back to Sirius’ chest. They both let out a heavy sigh. As soon as the warm water hit his skin, Remus could feel the magic from the potions fizzing all around him pleasantly. The aroma from the oils filled his senses and he closed his eyes, settling against Sirius.

“Thank you…” He muttered, the ache in his body already starting to subside. Sirius’ hands, large and warm and wet, started to slide up and down his arms and he hummed happily. “That feels good, Pads.”

Sirius’ lips, pressed to Remus’ shoulder, curved up into a smile. “Sit up a bit, Moons.”

Slightly disappointed to have to move from the first comfortable position he had found all day, Remus obeyed and sat upright. Sirius shifted behind him and then his hands were on Remus’ shoulders, his fingers beginning to knead against the tense muscles.

“How’s that, love?”

“Umfff…” Was all Remus could manage. He slumped forward slightly, only to have one of Sirius’ arms wrap around his chest to support him while the other hand continued to massage down his spine. His fingers dug in to the spot under Remus’ ribs and a low moan escaped the werewolf’s lips.

Everything about this was perfect. The water making him feel warm and comforted, the fizzing feeling of the potions that were easing his pains quicker by the second and Sirius’ hands all over his body were  _safe, home, loved, protected…_

Those wonderful, magical hands moved lower, gliding easily against Remus’ skin from the oils in the potions, and had begun to massage Remus’ buttocks. Remus whined softly and pressed back against Sirius’ body, feeling his lover’s chest shake as he chuckled. “You’re starting to feel better, eh?”

“Mmmm…” Remus reached behind him, taking one of Sirius’ hands and bringing it around to his front to show his boyfriend just how much better he felt. Remus’ head fell back onto Sirius’ shoulder as the hand wrapped firmly around his cock. “ _Sirius_!” He gasped and his hips jerked up. The other hand that had been kneading and groping his arse slid down lower, one finger tracing between his cheeks and teasingly circling his hole.

“ _Padfoot._..” Remus was panting now, torn between arching up into Sirius’ fist or pushing down onto his finger.

“Shhh,” Sirius nuzzled his neck. “Relax, Moony…” He slowly pushed his finger in and Remus moaned, clenching around him. “ _Oh, Moony_ …” He whispered, his own breath starting to grow faster as he pumped and twisted and jerked his hands in every way he knew Remus loved. “Like that, my love?” He nipped softly at the junction of Remus’ neck and shoulder.

Between the heat of the water and the strong scent of the oils making him lightheaded and the intense feeling of Sirius in and around him, it didn’t take long before Remus cried out, body going rigid as he came with Sirius holding him tight against his chest.

Almost immediately after, Remus felt like he had been turned to jello, completely limp and, finally, relaxed. He closed his eyes, his head still spinning.

“Moony…” Sirius’ voice almost startled him.

“Huh?”

Sirius kissed his shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed, love.”

“Mmmkay…”

“You alright to get up?”

Remus nodded, but Sirius kept his arm tightly around him as they both stood up and got out of the bath. He grabbed a towel and wrapped one around Remus before taking the other for himself.

Although he was in significantly less pain, Remus was lightheaded and tired and still needed Sirius’ help back to the bedroom.

Neither of them bothered with putting on clothes and the climbed into bed. Sirius pulled the sheet and blanket up around them both before he curled himself around Remus.

“What about you, Pads?” Remus asked groggily, wiggling his hips against the other man’s erection.

“What about me?” Sirius repeated, placing his hand on Remus’ hip to still him. “Don’t worry about me. I’m taking care of you right now, Moony.”

“You always take care of me, Padfoot.” Remus yawned, his eyes drifting closed.

Sirius smiled, pulling Remus closer to him. “And I always will.”


End file.
